Shades of Gray
by I-brained-my-damage
Summary: Like most things, the dark is misunderstood. It is , all in all , the counterpart to Light, or the good side. What happens when Light and Dark fall in love.


Shades of Gray

Summary: Like most things, the dark is misunderstood. It is , all in all , the counterpart to Light, or the good side. What happens when Light and Dark fall in love.

By: Fragmented Eternity/ Tears of the Shadows.

Chapter One: My Shaman Princess

(Y)(Y)(Y)

The rain clouds gathered up above, making the dreary day even gloomier. The rain fell in small patterns, making the sound of small feet against the hard, dirt road. The travelers had been walking, for what seemed like forever. Using their hope to let one more foot step grace the ground. The only thing that kept them going was the rest that would come, up ahead. Their heads hung low, their mouths to dry to complain, yet, they kept marching. Just to the lake, their mind echoed, just to the lake. The last foot steps grew faster in faster as the pendulum pointed out that it was so close.

They ran, hoping to quench their thirsts with the smallest amount. Their heads flew under the water, letting the fresh, clear liquid soothing enter their parched mouths. The first to come up was a tall man. His jet black hair up in to a ridiculous fashion, which oddly resembled hearts. His brown eyes glanced toward a tree where a figure sat, leaning on a tree.

He got up, wiping the water from his mouth, and walked over to the figure in the shadows.

"Hey, buddy. Are you all right?" He questioned, as his arm reached out and shook his shoulder. The cloak's hood fell out of the way to reveal a girl about 14 or 15. Her long brownish-black hair, cascaded around her shoulders as her turquoise eyes fluttered open. Her eyes seemed to have and ethereal glow to them, especially in the nearing twilight. "What," She groaned, as her body winced with stiffness.

"Hey Rio, what did you find?"

"It's not what I found, but who. I , Rio, have found my shaman queen, who will be on my arm when I become Shaman King. The same queen who will cheer me on to victory from the sidelines. The same queen who will . . ." His sentence was cut short as Yoh walked over to the young girl. You could see the concern blazing in his chocolate brown eyes. His long brown ponytail was caught in a slight breeze as Amidamaru, his guardian ghost appeared beside him.

"She appears to be hurt, maybe she was attacked." Amidamaru questioned, though he was very sure about it. Yoh looked over at the bonfire his friend , Tray, was making. He hooked one arm around her back and one under her legs and carried her over to the newly made fire.

As soon as everyone had settled down and was stifling extremely loud yawns, they climbed into their sleeping bags. Yoh cast one last look at the young girl and nodded off into sleep.

-::-::-

She sat up in the swaying branches, over looking the group of boys she had woken up with. She remembered the tall one with the weird hair, and the shorter one with the ponytail. The others seemed a mystery to her. The one with the green hair, the one with the blue hair, and the one with the short black hair were not in her vague memories of last night.

She sighed, and walked back to the safer part of the branch and sat down. Her back protested against being leaned on, but she ignored the pain. She could still feel the sword slice at her back as the shaman grew frustrated with her mind games. She leaned forward and ran her fingers tips along the diagonal slashes on her back. She noted, with a tiny bit of smugness, that most of them were healed. She leaned back against the rough bark again in what seemed like eternity.

"Hey, how did you get up there? Isn't that kind of dangerous?" A voice question from below questioned with innocence. The girl sitting in the tree, who had simply forgot about him and the others in his little brotherhood, stood up and walked to the end of the branch.

"I suppose it is a tad dangerous. Might I fall, I would hardly walk away." She jumped and her cloak flipped around her like a raven's wings soaring through the air. She landed in a crouched position with an odd smile on her face. "Good thing I always jump down." Her hair rustled a bit as she shook her head in a defiant sort of way.

"I have stayed long enough to thank you for..._helping _me," She bit the word out in disgust. "even though I didn't need it, I had to thank you. I am indebted to you. It's time for me to leave-,"

"Stay. You are hurt, I can tell by the way you square your shoulders, your back hurts. I know you may not want to but think of it as a way to repay your debt."

The girl looked at the ground, daring it to fall from under her. She didn't want to stay, she had another mission. But you must always follow your training, she reprimanded herself. Even if you don't want to. "Fine, I'll stay. Just until I can repay my debt in a more proper agreement."

"Great, now how about some breakfast." He turned back to the red hot charcoals, form the previous fire. "Oh, by the way I'm Yoh. That's Len, Tray, Rio, Lyserg." He pointed out the others as they stood and stretched, loud yawns cascading out of their mouth.

"I am Myuu. And this," She said as a spirit appeared next to her, "is Ezra." The spirit had long white hair that fell to the ground. Her eyes were a dark red, so dark it rivaled blood. It contrasted to her hair making her look like and angel form the underworld, or perhaps, a devil from paradise. The spirit had long metal chains that held her hands together, yet gave her some slack to move around, all in all, it had to be about 2 feet long. The same for her feet. Her nose and mouth were coved with a metal mask that tied around the back of her head. Her white clothing was heavy and baggy against her frame and made her look evil and cunning. The girl put a hand on top of the spirits head and whispered, "Beautiful isn't she."

"Why do you have your spirit in chains, that's horrible." Tray shouted in outrage. He believed that all spirits should be free to do what they please.

"Don't chastise me for something I had no part in. See when Ezra was living, she was a part of my clan. Like us, she studied the same techniques to control and manipulate the wind. But she craved more power, tornadoes, hurricanes, and typhoons no longer interested her.

"She sought stronger forces. She became more and more engrossed in the dark arts until she grew addicted. My clan's council sent out its strongest soldiers. Only one came back, my great great great great great great grandfather. He had captured her using these same chains you see now. She was executed and her soul locked in shrine, well, until broke into it. That's how we teamed up." She folded her arms and gave a sideways glance at Ezra, who had remained emotionless the whole time. He red eyes staring at something off into the distance. "Now I am the only one who can control her, not that I want to."

"What do you mean?" Len said, finally joining in the conversation.

"I have talked to her parents and friends, supposedly, she was a free spirit. It's sad to see her so silent." Her head cocked to the side, she seemed to contemplate the whole situation.

Rio, deciding it was his time to interrupt bellowed out a, "Oh, how sweet. You care so much for your spirit, yet you can do nothing." He moved to hug her, his arms out wide. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a black fan, with white sakura blossoms and petals scattered over it.

She raised it over her right shoulder with her right hand and brought it down in a diagonal slash. It was only half open, yet it sent three large slashes through the wind. It knocked Rio back in a burst of wind.

"Had my fan been open, the slashes would have slit you into pieces. I encourage you to never do that again, I might forget that you are temporarily on my side." Rio looked at her as the words rang through his mind. He nodded his head slowly, as he pulled himself together.

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"You can't, but me and Yoh have a spoken agreement. You can rest easy, I don't break promises." She turned to Ezra. "You can leave now." Ezra showed no signs that she heard her, but she was gone in a gust of wind.

"Well, lets get going guys." Yoh's voice slit through the air, gaining everyone's attention. Len sent one last glare at Myuu and turned to follow the ragtag group, his mind on the female shaman.

End Chapter

Please review

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, and I hardly own Myuu. I got the concept from InuYasha's Kagura and Juromoru.


End file.
